Different Kind Of Punishment (Killing Stalking Fanfiction)
by AnimeFanfiction69
Summary: What kind of punishment with Sangwoo use on Bum if he doesn't do as he's told now that he actually cares about him?


Different Kinds of Punishment

Killing Stalking Fanfiction

The days felt as though they were getting longer as time passed and Bum was slowly given more freedom. Sangwoo was out for a little bit leaving the house eerie and silent. Bum liked being alone, he was never really accepted by anyone. After all he was weird, a stalker. He grabbed the crutches and positioned himself upwards to look around the room he was given. It was hard for him to understand his relationship with Sangwoo. Sometimes Sangwoo was romantic and sweet towards him; while other times he was purely sadistic. Bum wanted a relationship with him but not like this.

After a bit of time Bum heard the door open and slam shut. He cringed as the footsteps inched closer and closer to his room. He looked over and flinched as he saw Sangwoo peeking at him from the crack in the door. The door squeaked as Sangwoo opened it wider, glaring at Bum.

"What have you been doing all this time?"

Sangwoo asked. Bum just stared. He could tell Sangwoo was in a sour mood so he had to carefully pick his next sequence of words so he wouldn't upset him.

"Ah... Waiting for you."

Bum answered obediently with a smile. Sangwoo looked away and gestured for Bum to follow him. Bum stumbled behind Sangwoo as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Sit down. Eat with me." Sangwoo ordered.

He quickly sat down and stared down at the food in front of him. He instantly got excited as he realized it was food from his favorite restaurant down the street from his house. Sangwoo could tell he was happy as he dug in to his food, smiling the entire time. Soon the day ended and Sangwoo saw Bum to bed.

Bum was abruptly awakened by Sangwoo gently shaking him out of bed to the sounds of shrieking from inside the house. Bum was nervous but took Sangwoo's hand and followed him downstairs to the basement. He knew there was no protesting he could do. As Bum was guided down the steps he could hear the heavy breathing of someone else and quickly began to see the tied-up girl struggling to be freed. Bum looked to Sangwoo who looked joyful. Sangwoo sat Bum down and walked over to his collection of "tools" and bringing them to Bum.

"Pick one, Bum" Sangwoo eagerly encouraged.

Though he didn't want to because he knew that meant something bad was about to happen he picked the hatchet. It looked the fastest and most simple one out of the collection. Bum picked it up and began to hand it to Sangwoo but his hand was gently pushed aside.

"It's for you. I want to watch you do it this time." Sangwoo spoke with a gentle smile.

Bum could feel his heart drop into his stomach.

"I-I don't… want to!" Bum started to argue, taking a step back.

Sangwoo quickly leaned down towards Bum and tightly grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't be a brat. I got us a nice meal and everything last night just for this. I'm not going to spoil you anymore if you can't do things like this with me." Sangwoo lectured.

Bum tightened him grip on the sharp knife-like object and turned towards the girl who was tied and gagged. He could still hear her screams and cries for help. Could he really do this? He walked towards her causing her to scream more loudly. His stomach turned again, he was getting nauseous.

"Sangwoo, no..." Bum whispered unsure if that was what he should say.

He looked toward Sangwoo who looked disappointed and surprised. Sangwoo quickly walked towards Bum and grabbed the weapon from him.

"We'll try again later. You need to be punished." Sangwoo told Bum.

Bum knew how Sangwoo punished him and instantly started crying, accidently smacking Sangwoo's hand away and hiding his face. Sangwoo sighed and picked Bum up over his shoulder. Sangwoo was too far involved with Bum to seriously hurt or kill him. He cared for him too much.

"Please Sangwoo, let me go!" Bum started begging.

He was surprised when Sangwoo sat him down onto his bed and instead looked at him. Sangwoo began to undo Bum's pants and pull them off, along with his underwear. Bum was confused. He wanted to question it but was frightened. Bum soon was pulled over Sangwoo's lap face down. Bum quickly looked up to look at Sangwoo who looked content.

"I apparently spoiled you and now you're acting like a child. So, I'll punish you as one too!"

Sangwoo yelled as his hand fell across Bum's small boney backside. Bum let out a smile yelp and tears in response.

"Don't cry yet we haven't even got started." Sangwoo laughed.

 **SMACK! "** OW!" **SMACK! "** Please, Sangwoo!" **SMACK! "** I'm sorry… let me up please!" **SMACK!**

Bum was begging by the fifth smack Sangwoo delivered. He quickly reached his hands behind him to cover his already bright red backside but they were soon pinned up on his back. Sangwoo kept going, keeping a steady rhythm, not stopping for a second. After fifteen minutes Bum was weeping over Sangwoo's knee, not saying a word or fighting. His ass was a deep scarlet color all over. Sangwoo reached behind him and undid his belt from the loops. Bum quickly heard the noise and looked back.

"No! Sangwoo, please don't do that! I'm already sore. I said I was sorry!" Bum shouted and begged while struggling to get out of Sangwoo's strong grip. Sangwoo ignored his pleas without responding and began again with his looped belt.

 **WHIP! "** Ahh! Ow! Please!" **WHIP! WHIP! WHIP! WHIP!** "Sangwoo please. I love you" **WHIP!**

"You love me? Does that mean you'll do it? That way we can stay together forever?"

Sangwoo smiled and put the belt down next to him to lift Bum up. His face was covered in tears and was a deep shade of red. Sangwoo gently wiped his tears away from his eyes and kissed his forehead, whiling waiting for a response.

"Yes. I'll do it." Bum nervously agreed. He knew she was going to die anyways. At least this way it would be quick.

"I love you, Bum." Sangwoo said as he laid Bum down and laid next to him still trying to calm him down.


End file.
